Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information sharing system among vehicles where vehicles, especially motorcycles in a group action share group information, and further, share information with a four-wheeled vehicle nearby the group.
Description of the Related Art
As a case where a group of motorcycles travels toward an identical destination, for example, there is a case where members gather together to go touring. In the case, as a system that ensures convenience and safety by information sharing among the members, systems such as disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 have been known.
For example, in the information sharing system disclosed in Patent Document 1, an information sharing server includes a group information storage unit, a second receiver, and a second transmitter. The group information storage unit stores identification information for each group to which occupants belong. The second receiver receives shared information. The second transmitter reads identification information of another portable information terminal in the group to which the identification information included in the received shared information belongs, so as to transmit the shared information to the read identification information as a destination.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-210979
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-7632
However, in any case of a four-wheeled vehicle on a manned operation and a four-wheeled vehicle on an automatic operation, when the four-wheeled vehicle encounters motorcycles traveling around the own vehicle in group and wants to, for example, change a course depending on a traffic condition, the driver is sometimes lost for an accurate judgment without accurately obtaining group information of the motorcycles. Especially, in a case of the four-wheeled vehicle on the automatic operation, it is an operation performed by a machine while obtaining a condition around the own vehicle with a millimeter-wave radar and an imaging unit. Therefore, it is important for an accurate operation to obtain the surrounding condition further accurately and promptly compared with the case of the manned operation.
For example, in a case where a large vehicle travels forward, using a detection unit such as the millimeter-wave radar and the imaging unit often turns the condition ahead of the large vehicle into a blind spot. Therefore, it is not necessarily sufficient from the aspect of a preventive safety without accurately obtaining the condition of the place of the blind spot.
Further, a device and a system of a vehicle detection unit mounted on the four-wheeled vehicle are preferred to be simple as much as possible in consideration of cost or an arrangement space for the device and the system.